


A Flash of Hypnosis Sex Scene (incomplete draft 1)

by Slashman



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashman/pseuds/Slashman
Summary: This is just an incomplete draft.  I wanted to show you what I have so far for commentary or perhaps I may have given you enough material to work with to finish it on your own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fastest_Girl_Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/gifts).



After uncuffing Barry, Talia told him that they mutually agreed to take their relationship to the next level after several successful dates, and he accepted his Mistress’ explanation immediately. She also told him that their relationship was very charged emotionally and romantically. She also provided him with instructions that he became hyper-sexualized when he was in bed with her. A sly grin stretched across his face as she led him by the hand into the Master bedroom. “While you were unconscious I slipped-out to the store to get some clothes for you,” she commented casually. “I hope they’ll fit reasonably well; I approximated your size. But you won’t be wearing them for long anyway.”  
Barry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards him. “They’ll fit just fine,” he told her, a cheek resting gently upon her shoulder, lustful thoughts coming to the forefront of his mind. His arms uncoiled from around her waist, while he gently nibbled on her ear-lobe.

Talia giggled and turned around to look at him. “Oh Barry, I can see you’re going to be a lot of fun,” she purred. “Get out of that suit of yours and put on the pajamas I got for you. Then you can join me in bed.”  
Barry nodded. “Okay, Mistress.” He licked his lips in anticipation. “See you shortly.” As she began to turn to leave he reached out and gently grabbed her arm. “One more kiss,” he said silkily; then he kissed her on the mouth and his tongue briefly explored the contours of her mouth before Barry broke the kiss. “Thought you’d enjoy a brief preview, Mistress.”  
She smiled. “See you soon, Lover. I’ll be laying on the bed.” She walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Her mind was swimming with ideas of what she wanted to order Barry to do to her. But when throwing herself down lazily on the bed, she had far a better idea. 

***

Barry picked up the pajamas Mistress had gotten for him. Talia’s previous hypnotic priming of Barry’s sex-drive caused him to get hard as a rock when he ran his hands over the black silk pajamas. Thoughts of seeing his Mistress naked played before his mind’s eye. Was he worthy of seeing his Mistress naked? Of course. His Mistress had chosen him, Barry Allen, to be her lover after all.

Begrudgingly setting the silk undergarments aside with a sigh, Barry began to get out of his Flash costume. Eager to pleasure his Mistress, Barry used some super-speed to get out of his costume in thirty seconds. He then looked at his naked form in the full-length mirror and chuckled under his breath. She wants this. She wants me. He picked up the silk pajamas again and the pleasure center of his brain was triggered yet again. He hugged the pajama top and bottom for several seconds before putting them on. After swishing some mouthwash on the vanity, Barry was ready for action.

***

Talia eyed the bathroom door, wondering when her hypnotized Prince Charming would emerge. She had decided that this evening would be best served by permitting Barry to set the pace and program for the evening’s entertainment. She certainly realized that Barry needed to be conditioned, but if she could give free reign to his own sexual fantasies and allow the pet to condition himself so much the better. After all, would it not be a glorious victory if, freed from her control, Barry Allen chose to remain with his Mistress because he genuinely wanted to? She might even have to go find potentially two new pets, one for each of them to monopolize or share.  
The door opened and Barry stepped out into the room. “Kneel,” Talia commanded, and Barry dropped to his knees without any hesitation. She rose from the bed and sauntered over to him, noting the sounds he was making. She stopped three feet from him and looked down. “Are you happy, Barry?”

“Extremely happy, Mistress,” Barry replied. “for tonight I lose my virginity.” Talia looked into Barry’s eyes and could get a good idea of just how much Barry desired her. Soon she would have his heart and soul to go along with his mind. Hearing that she would be claiming his virginity this evening caused her to realize that permitting Barry to set the pace—for tonight at least—would prove useful for aiding in his conditioning. Pets do need to be house-broken after all. But this pet has the potential to become a full-fledged partner in sex, crime—whatever her heart desires. Or, if she can truly corrupt Barry, whatever their hearts desire.

“Rise my Prince,” she told him and Barry rose to his full height. “Allow your sexual fantasies to take flight, my precious Barry. I’m at your disposal tonight.” She smiled. “I want this night to be very memorable for you.”

“I’m honored,” Barry told her as he closed the distance between them. Cupping his hands around her mouth, he kissed her open mouth again, and their tongues explored each other’s mouths thoroughly, while her hands ran through Barry’s hair playfully. He pulled away from her mouth but his hands moved to rest on her shoulders. His arms snaked around her back and he pulled her in for another embrace. His mouth and tongue attacked her neck. When she moaned loudly, Barry pulled back and smirked. “Glad to know you’re enjoying yourself.” Barry cocked his head to the side. “Time to get naked and move things into the bed. Would you like to undress me, Mistress?”

Talia laughed at his enthusiasm and reached out to trace his lips with her index fingers. She smiled when his lips parted a little and he started to suck on her probing digits. “What am I going to do with you, Barry?”

“I can think of a few things,” Barry volunteered. “Now are you going to undress me already?” 

The pleading tone in his voice surprised Talia, but she suppressed any reaction. How precious he is she thought to herself. “First let me get a better look at you,” she said as her arms moved to rest upon his shoulders. “I’m pleased that the pajamas fit so well. Black suits you well,” she purred seductively. Her fingers glided over the buttons of the pajama top, lingering but for a moment over button one before moving down to the next one. “You know you’re all mine now, right?”

“Yes,” Barry answered giddily. “Now can you please start to undress me Mistress?”

Talia responded by unbuttoning the top button. “Five more to go she commented casually.”

Barry growled quietly, blood having already started to flow southward. “I want you Mistress. I want to explore every inch of your body and lay claim to it.” Barry sighed as he felt his cock hardening and lengthening. “I want to take you now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Talia frowned. “Kneel,” she commanded and watched Barry fall to his knees. He looked up at her. “I know you’re eager,” she began, “happy and your sex-drive is operating on overdrive. I’m very pleased that you’re having a great time, but you need to calm down. Your ebullient enthusiasm could lead to you having regrets about this evening.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Are you angry with me?”

“I’m concerned; not angry,” she told him. “Stand up.” She walked over to Barry and placed her hands on his hips. “I am going to help you feel a lot better. You’re acting like a sex-starved heathen,” she admonished him. Talia began to slowly pull down Barry’s pants. As bare skin appeared she ran her fingers over the are briefly as Barry shuddered slightly. After getting his pants all the way down to 

Barry’s ankles, Talia ran her hands up and down the length of each leg. “You are well-proportioned with well-developed legs.”

“Becoming a metahuman considerably improved my physique,” he told her. 

“You weren’t always this well-endowed physically? That’s good to know, as I was starting to feel terrible over having lacked the courage to ask you out a few years back when we were in the same Intro to Philosophy class.”

“We had a class together? I don’t remember you, Mistress.” Barry frowned. “I wish I did.”

Talia laughed. “I was shy back then, Barry. I was invisible and I liked it that way.” She looked Barry over. “Something’s missing,” she declared playfully. “Oh—I know.” She gently pulled Barry’s underwear down to his knees, glanced at his cock, smiled and continued pulling the undergarment down to his ankles.

Barry smirked. “What about the shirt I’m still wearing?”

“We’ll get to that Barry,” she told him while placing her hands on his hips. “Nice and firm. I want you to keep looking straight ahead.”

He nodded. “Yes, Mistress.” 

Talia walked around her lover, her hands never leaving his hips. “How much do you want me, Barry,” she whispered into his ear.

“Very much,” he told her. His eyes bulged as he felt her hands exploring his groin. “I like that,” he declared heatedly. “Oh yeah . . . oh yeah!” Barry moaned loudly as Talia’s fingers traced round the head of his elongated cock, the sensory stimulation revving-up the pleasure center of his brain. “Don’t stop . . . don’t stop . . . don’t stop,” he muttered breathlessly, his own hands going down to his groin to add to his arousal and pleasure.

“I’m just going to assume you enjoyed that,” she commented casually. “Now I’m going to slip out of these clothes so we can be comfortable in bed. But first,” she smiled, “you need to lose that shirt.”

“Yeah.” Barry smiled sheepishly as he watched Talia’s hands go to work on quickly unbuttoning the shirt. The silk pajama top dropped to the floor.  
Barry took a few steps forwards and turned around, a wide grin plastered on his face. “Do you have enough room, Mistress?”

Talia grinned. “Just hope into bed, Barry after kicking off your pants and underwear. I’ll be joining your shortly.”

***

Barry obeyed his mistress after casting her a leering gaze for a moment. His naked body fit comfortably on the right side of the bed. He kicked the comforter and sheet away from his body, kicking them towards the bottom of the bed. Barry Allen placed his pillow up against the head board, intertwined his fingers behind his head and leaned back into the pillow.  
He enjoyed the view of his Mistress. Barry’s cock was still hard and as he watched her slowly and seductively disrobe, he began to stroke himself. His mind was awash with passion and sensuality as his eyes took in every inch of his Mistress. He imagined his hands exploring her body and his lips following close behind his hands, as they explored virgin territory. He laughed to himself at using the word virgin.

“You’re beautiful,” Barry declared, his voice sounding distant. “I genuinely mean that.” The silk sheets were triggering her command for him to associate silk with sex and he was high on passion and lust. Barry watched lustily as she deliberately climbed into bed. 

Barry felt a hand on his face and he growled playfully as he moved and wrapped an arm around her naked body, pulling her closer. Barry then proceeded to kiss his Mistress gently, but gradually the kiss grew more intense as tongues met and explored each other along with lips and teeth. He ran his hands through her long hair and then—

“Freeze,” she ordered. Barry obediently froze in place. “Before we go any further, my love, we need to talk a bit. Her eyes flashed red and when she saw his iris’ flash as well, Talia continued. “I need to know if you have romantic feelings for anyone else, Barry. Do you? You can speak now.”

“Yes,” Barry told her.

“How serious is it?”

“I love her,” Barry confessed. 

“Not anymore my precious Barry,” Her eyes flashed again and she smiled. “You are to forget about this woman—whoever she is. Forget your feelings for her. Forget that you ever knew her, what she looks like—everything. Forget everything about her.”

“Forget,” Barry said. “Forget Iris. Yes.”

“That’s a good boyfriend,” she replied and rewarded him with a kiss. “One more thing, my precious Barry: you aren’t a hero anymore.” Her eyes flashed again. “You are indifferent to the sufferings and hardships of others that are not me or yourself. I am your moral compass now. Ignore your conscience.”

“Ignore,” Barry repeated, his eyes unable to blink or close. He could only look into them. Look into them and submit to her commands. Not that he would think of doing anything but submitting to his Mistress and her every whim.

She caressed his face. “Perfect,” she purred. “Revert.”

“Where were we?” Barry asked her, a little too innocently. “Ah—I remember.” He moved her head to the side, exposing her neck. He proceeded to kiss, lick and suck upon the soft flesh. Talia moaned happily, Barry could readily tell that it was a moan of pleasure, so he continued what he was doing. Her moans became more frequent and Barry increased his tempo in response.   
Talia sighed when he pulled away. “You are certainly quite the catch, Mister Allen,” she told him playfully, her fingers tracing the contours of his jaw. Then her arms were around his shoulders and she pulled him down till their bodies were flesh up against one another. “I could get used to this,” she told him.

“Mmmm,” Barry murmured as her hands ran their way through his hair. Her laughter was music to his ears, and it was suddenly cut short when his tongue found her exposed breasts. Then Barry began to laugh. He looked up and smirked. “Flash got your throat, Mistress?”

Barry noticed some light starting to appear on a wall. “Oh—the sun is starting to rise! Let’s go out onto the balcony and watch!”


End file.
